


Moonlight

by TheRogueHuntress



Series: Harry Potter Pairings Challenge [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Just in the normal way, Luna needs a hug, Not even in the sexy way, Padma gives her one, Patronus, Romance, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogueHuntress/pseuds/TheRogueHuntress
Summary: Padma was kind to Luna once. It's the sort of thing that Luna remembers.





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Fem: Padma/Luna

There was a tiny little firsty, with hair the colour of moonlight, and eyes just as bright, curled up in the corner of the Ravenclaw Common room, crying. Padma glanced about. It seemed as if nobody else had noticed, nor cared to. She cautiously approached, and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

The girl blinked up at her, luminous eyes so wide Padma imagined she could see galaxies inside them.

"I'm afraid I'm rather left today," the girl replied.

Padma realised that this had to be the firsty she'd heard whispers about; Loony Luna Lovegood. Something inside her bristled at the cruel thoughtlessness of her peers, and so she sat down beside her.

"Some days I'm up, and some days I'm down," Padma said. "And I'm often right, and sometimes I'll be left." She winked as it was the greatest secret she'd ever shared.

Luna giggled, and Padma offered her a handkerchief. Luna took it, wiped away her tears, and then clutched at it awkwardly, glancing first at it, then Padma.

"Keep it. I've got others."

Luna folded it carefully, as if it was something precious, rather than just a hanky, and tucked it away in her pocket. "Thank you," she said gravely.

"You're welcome."

Padma continued with her day. Whenever she saw Luna after that, she made sure to always have a kind word for her, or even just a smile. The years passed, and the times grew darker, until one day she found herself in the Room of Requirement, watching with amazement as her patronus formed. It was an ethereal thing, shining brightly as it hopped from shoulder to shoulder, a beautiful silver hare.

"They're really quite pretty, aren't they," Luna said. Her gaze was distant, watching something that only she could see.

"Have you managed yours yet?"

Luna's gaze sharpened, and Padma felt as if she was caught in it, a galaxy of starlight, with herself at the centre.

"Not yet. But I think shall, quite soon," Luna said. She smiled absentmindedly, and reached into her pocket, stroking her fingers on a piece fabric tucked away there, in what seemed to be an unconscious mannerism. Padma realised, with amazement, that it was the handkerchief she had given Luna all those years ago.

"Expecto patronum!" Silver spellfire flew from the tip of Luna's wand, forming itself into the shape of a hare.

"Well done, Luna!" Harry cried as he walked past, grinning at Padma before hurrying on to help Neville.

"Pretty," Padma said faintly. "Yes, they are quite." She looked at Luna for what felt like the first time, and her heart fluttered at the look that Luna gave her in return.

"I see you've managed to chase away the nargles," Luna said. Padma smiled in delight, her soul singing with joy, and offered her hand. Luna twined their fingers together as if they'd been doing it forever.

"I'm alright, today," she whispered, as if it was the greatest secret she'd ever told, and Padma thought that perhaps it was.

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever femslash! How exciting!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading. Find me on [tumblr](https://theroguehuntress.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat, or feel free to comment!


End file.
